the last lovesekuel motnatjo donghae version
by arisa maharani
Summary: donghae yang kecewa akan keputusan kibum setuju menjadi kekasih lee hyuk jae yang notabene sahabat dari kibum. eunhyuk yang awalnya putus asa akan cintanya pada donghae mulai mendapat cinta donghae sedikit demi sedikit. HaeHyuk, fluffy. review please


**Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang hingga membuatmu putus asa karena kau berpikir tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya?**

**Atau pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang namun orang yang kau cintai telah dimiliki orang lain yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia adalah sahabatmu sendiri?**

**Tragisnya aku mengalami dua-duanya.**

**+.+**

__**Disclaimer : super junior milik SME**__

_** Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing**_

_** Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti)**_

_**Cast : Lee DongHae-main cast**_

_** Lee Hyuk Jae-main cast **_

_**Other people as support cast**_

_**Rate : T for Teen**_

_**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**_

_**Author's note : this is my gift for my eonnie, saengil chukkae! Jeongmal mianhae for delayed posting this FF. -.-" there was many problems to posting this ff (yeah, my lazy disease)**_

_**Oh ya, readers, anggap saja Kim Kibum dan Lee Hyuk Jae bukanlah member Super Junior. –" (super maksa). Okeh?**_

_**At last, enjoy reading! ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Lee Hyuk Jae's POV **

Aku adalah namja biasa yang dilahirkan di keluarga yang biasa, tumbuh di lingkungan biasa lalu menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mendapatkan pekerjaan sesuai dengan ijazah lalu berangkat pukul 8 pagi pulang 9 malam. Sungguh membosankan. Lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanan jika terus hidup seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ringan menyusuri aliran sungai Han yang tampak menawan karena memantulkan cahaya rembulan yang tampak bulat sempurna. Kueratkan syal yang membungkus leher jenjangku untuk menghalau udara yang menusuk tulang. Bosan hanya berjalan biasa, aku berusaha berbicara sendiri. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutku menandakan malam ini benar-benar dingin. Tapi aku masih ingin disini, menunggu tepat 12 malam lalu merayakan hari lahirku sendirian. Tanpa siapapun.

Ya, kalian tak usah kaget. Orangtuaku telah tiada 5 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku hidup di apartemen kecil hasil dari jerih payahku sendiri. Dan aku adalah namja sensitive, langsung menangis jika mengingat tentang appa dan eommaku sewaktu hidup. Intinya, aku tak ingin membahas mereka.

Lelah berjalan, aku memilih duduk di kursi panjang yang telah disediakan. Aku segera membuka kotak berisi kue ulang tahun mungil yang aku beli sebelumnya. tak lupa kutancapkan sebatang lilin ditengahnya. Merepotkan jika aku menyalakan semua lilin sesuai umurku, membuang uang saja.

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna di tangan kiriku. Pukul 11.59 KST, sebaiknya langsung kunyalakan saja lilin ini. Aku ingin merayakannya tepat di pergantian hari.

"Saengil chukkae habnida..."

"Saengil chukkae habnida, Hyuk-ah! Saengil Chukkae habnida!" lanjut seseorang bersuara bass sedikit serak membuatku menoleh kearahnya seketika. Kedua manik cokelatku terpaku pada sosok namja berambut cokelat dengan senyum kekanakannya di wajahnya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Saengil chukkae habnida, Hyuk-ah! Ayo tiup lilinnya sebelum mati," perintahnya penuh semangat. "Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk meminta apa yang kau inginkan sebelum meniupnya!" lanjutnya dengan tangan terjulur memaksaku untuk menyerahkan kue yang semula dikedua tanganku. Aku mematuhinya tanpa berkata apa-apa layaknya orang bodoh. Karena dialah orang pertama yang menemukanku disini.

Puuh.

"Apa yang kau pintakan pada Tuhan?" tanyanya penasaran, ekspresinya sungguh lucu membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya namun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Dia telah menjadi tunangan sahabatku sendiri, dan aku harus tahu diri.

"Itu rahasia, Hae-ya~!" jawabku misterius. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku meminta agar dirinya menjadi milikku seutuhnya? Apakah aku termasuk manusia egois? Molla.

**.**

**#Lee Donghae's POV**

"Kau membawa kado untukku tidak?" tanyanya mengganti topik pembicaraan. Aku meringis kecil lalu menggeleng. Refleks tanganku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya.

"Mianhae, aku juga tak menyangka kau ada disini. Jadi aku tak membawa kado untukmu, jeongmal mianhae," jawabku sedikit menyesal, aku tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kalau aku sedang dilema. Apakah aku harus memilih kebahagiaan dongsaengku-Choi Siwon atau kebahagiaanku sendiri yang nantinya akan melukai perasaan Kibum?

Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kibum masih dan hanya mencintai dongsaengku. Aku juga bersalah karena melakukan hal licik untuk mendapatkan Kibum-ku. Aku tak pernah berusaha membantunya mendapatkan ingatannya. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa lalu mendapatkan hatinya. Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang menyedihkan tapi aku masih berharap Kibum mencintaiku.

"Ada masalah, Hae-ya?" tanya Hyuk Jae menyentakkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan shock. Apakah perasaanku terlihat jelas? Namun aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya aneh, terasa penuh luka didalamnya.

"Semuanya terlihat jelas dimatamu, Hae-ya. Jadi apa keputusanmu?" lanjutnya tak terinterupsi. Aku masih terdiam menatap kedua manik cokelatnya dalam-dalam. Aku tak mengerti pasti apa arti tatapannya itu. Tampak memohon.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah aliran sungai Han yang tenang lalu menghela nafas berat. Otakku berpikir keras untuk memilih jawaban yang bijak untuknya. Namun keegoisanku masih mendominasi hatiku, aku benar-benar manusia munafik.

"Entahlah, aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kibum. Aku tak ingin memaksakan perasaanku padanya," jawabku lirih namun cukup terdengar ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu melepaskan syal biru yang melilit lehernya. Sikapnya malam ini sangat aneh.

"Pakailah syalku, malam ini sungguh dingin. Annyeong," pamitnya sembari menyerahkan syalnya untukku. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi sembari berlari kecil.

Hatiku mencelos, pandanganku tertumbuk pada kue ulang tahun yang Hyuk Jae tinggalkan. Aku tak yakin pasti, tapi aku melihat aliran kristal bening yang menyusuri kedua belah pipinya. Ia menangis, tapi untuk apa?

**#Lee Hyuk Jae's POV **

Kutatap perih dirinya yang sedang duduk termangu di kursi tempat terakhir kami bertemu. Aku tahu hatinya terluka dengan keputusan sahabatku. Ya, Kibum tak memilih salah satu diantara mereka yang menurutku itu sama saja dengan menggantung perasaan mereka lebih lama. Namun aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa karena dari awal aku adalah orang asing diantara mereka.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya. Lalu mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Membiarkannya untuk bersandar di bahuku, membiarkannya untuk terus mengeluarkan air mata yang dianggap tabu bagi namja umumnya. Namun hatiku merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, aku bisa merebut hatinya! Aku tak egois kan?

"Dan kau masih ingin menunggunya kembali padamu, Hae-ya?" tanyaku sedikit tak minat, dia menarik kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Molla." Jawabnya lesu. Aku tersenyum tipis, merasa diatas angin.

"Kalau begitu jadilah namjachinguku, Hae-ya."

**.**

**#Lee Donghae's POV**

"Kalau begitu jadilah namjachinguku, Hae-ya."

Seketika kedua bola mataku membulat mendengar permintaannya. Hei, apa dia sudah gila? Mengapa ia memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hae." Lanjutnya tanpa sempat aku memprotesnya. Kulihat pancaran matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Refleks, kuanggukan kepalaku membuat ekspresi wajahnya semakin berbinar-binar.

Ia memelukku sekilas lalu membisikkan kata 'saranghae' berulang kali kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku sendirian yang kebingungan, apa keputusan yang kuambil adalah tepat? Apa nantinya aku tak menyakiti perasaan Hyuk Jae? Atau parahnya aku juga ikut terluka karena keputusan bodohku ini?

**=0=**

**#Lee Hyuk Jae's POV **

Kini aku duduk dengan perasaan gelisah di kursi dekat sungai Han. Ya, lagi-lagi aku berada di tempat yang sama sejak peristiwa itu. Aku dan Donghae telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih dan hari ini dia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Sungguh aku tak sabar menantinya, membayangkan kejadian apa saja yang akan kami lewati bersama nanti.

Senyum yang awalnya tersungging manis di bibirku perlahan mengendur. Udara dingin yang membungkusku terasa menyakitkan. Kakiku yang kesemutan mulai tak terasa sama sama sekali. Kueratkan kepalan tanganku lalu kucium hangat cincin perak pemberiannya. Setitik air mata mulai meluncur membasahi pipiku. Kumohon, datanglah. Jebal, Hae-ah!

7 jam aku menunggunya disini dan ia tak datang sama sekali. Kulitku sudah memucat, udara semakin dingin membuat konsentrasiku terpecah. Perutku terasa mual karena sedari pagi hanya kuisi dengan sekerat roti panggang tanpa selai. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang, namun aku masih menangkap sesosok bayangan namja yang berlari kearahku. Apakah itu Hae-ku?

Aku harap iya.

"Hyuk-ah baboya! Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Kau tak membaca emailku di ponselmu? Aku tak bisa datang karena ada acara mendadak," bentak Donghae padaku. Aku mendongak kearahnya lalu tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku," balasku ringan. Serr. Sepertinya aku mulai mimisan dan kulihat Donghae mulai panik.

"Omona! Kepalamu panas sekali!" pekik Donghae mulai menggendongku, aku kembali tersenyum.

"Gwenchana," lirihku sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**#Lee Donghae's POV**

Kurasakan berat tubuh Hyuk Jae yang membebani punggungku seutuhnya membuatku semakin panik. Sembari merutuki kebodohan Hyuk Jae yang meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemen, aku berlari menuju mobilku. Apa dia tak tahu aku menelponnya beratusan kali karena khawatir dengan keadaannya? Mengirimi sms tanpa kenal lelah dengan harapan ia membaca lalu memberitahuku dimana ia berada.

Kubaringkan ia di kursi penumpang samping kursi pengemudi, aku berhenti sejenak melihat wajah pucat namun terhias senyuman manis miliknya. Raut wajahku mendadak murung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tak mencarinya kesini. Mungkin dia akan mati kedinginan karena menungguku seperti orang bodoh.

Tes.

Eh, kenapa aku harus menangis? Apa aku mulai mencintai namja dihadapanku ini? Tidak, aku hanya bersimpati padanya yang tulus mencintaiku. Ya, perasaan ini hanyalah simpati belaka. Tak lebih. Tapi, kenapa jantungku masih berdenyut sakit? Apa penyakit masa kecilku kambuh lagi?

Tersadar salju turun, cepat-cepat aku lepas mantel yang kupakai lalu kuselimuti dirinya dengan mantelku. Kulepas syal biru pemberiannya dulu dan kukenakan pada lehernya yang mendingin itu. Aku harus cepat kerumah sakit sebelum terlambat. Ya, ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti, aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

**=0=**

**#Lee Hyuk Jae's POV**

Hangat.

Kubuka perlahan kelopak mataku yang semula terpejam lalu menampilkan dua kelereng cokelat milikku. cahaya putih berebutan masuk ke korneaku membuatku sedikit silau. Namun tak lama aku mampu menyesuaikan diri. Kusapu seluruh titik ruangan yang aku kenal pasti adalah rumah sakit hingga tertumbuk pada Donghae yang tertidur pulas disamping ranjangku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, kubelai rambut cokelatnya lembut. rasanya aku kembali menemukan harapan bahwa ia akan mencintaiku seutuhnya. Bukan untuk pelampiasan. Aku tahu karena ia mulai peduli padaku.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyuk-ah?" tanyanya setelah terbangun karena terusik oleh belaianku. Ia menggeliat sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tulus padaku. Aku membalas tersenyum.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo," ujarku membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Wae?"

"Karena kau mau menjadi kekasihku, walau aku tahu kau takkan bisa melupakan Kibum," jawabku sedikit serak karena aku mulai menangis. Kurasakan ibu jarinya menghapus air mataku.

"Nado," balasnya dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Gomawo karena kau mau menungguku, maukah kau menungguku lebih lama sedikit? Karena, karena aku mulai mencintaimu, Hyuk Jae,"

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Sungguh, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain ucapannya yang semakin melambungkan asaku.

**.**

**#Lee Donghae's POV**

Entah mengapa, perasaan lega itu menyelinap masuk hatiku lalu menjalar hangat keseluruh tubuhku. Apakah karena aku telah mengungkapkan hal jujur pada diriku sendiri? Mengungkapkan perasaan yang kusangkal berulang kali? Dan tanpa perintah, bibirku membentuk lengkungan pelangi ketika ia tersenyum bahagia padaku.

Kubelai lembut rambut cokelat panjangnya hingga tercium aroma melon khas sampo anak-anak. Kini aku baru tersadar, wajah putihnya tampak manis dengan rona merah yang berpijar di kedua belah pipinya. Hidungnya mancung juga bibirnya yang merah seperti mawar membuatku terpesona padanya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku mulai menghapus jarak yang ada. Merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Terasa manis.

**+.+**

**#Lee Hyuk Jae's POV**

Aku mulai mematut diriku dengan berbagai jas yang kupunya, namun rasanya seperti tak ada yang cocok. Terlebih jas yang kupunya berwarna hitam semua sedikit pudar warnanya membuatku sedikit putus asa. Donghaeku pasti malu memiliki namjachingu sepertiku, terlambat untukku membeli jas baru karena acara itu akan dimulai sejam lagi. Dan Donghae-ku sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Aku menggigit bibir, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakai jas hitam yang kubeli 2 tahun yang lalu lalu aku lapisi dengan mantel panjangku.

"Ya, Lee Hyuk Jae! Fighting!" seruku menyemangati diri, lalu aku berusaha membentuk lengkungan lebar di bibirku. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar lalu menemui Donghae. Dia sungguh tampan dengan jas hitam yang pas ditubuhnya membuat kedua belah pipiku tanpa sadar memerah.

Ia terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya padaku membuat atmosfer tegang. Ia bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan mendekatiku, menatapku tajam. Aku mundur teratur sampai terpojok di tembok apartemenku.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanyanya datar merubah ekspresinya membuatku sedikit mencelos. Aku membuatnya kecewa.

Tangannya bergerak melepas mantel yang kupakai. Dia tersenyum melihatku yang tertunduk. Ia angkat daguku perlahan.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan kesederhanaanmu, sungguh."

Ah, lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta padanya.

**#Lee Hyuk Jae's POV end**

**#Lee Donghae's POV**

Melihat kebahagiaan dongsaengku membuatku senang bercampur iri. Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku benar-benar senang melihat dongsaengku-Choi Siwon- bisa bersatu dengan Kibum yang notabene mantan tunanganku. Tapi aku iri dengan kemantapan hati dongsaengku untuk segera memiliki Kibum-nya. Aku juga ingin seperti dongsaengku. Aku tak ingin membuat Lee Hyuk Jae-ku menungguku lama. Karena aku benar-benar jatuh hatinya.

Ekor mataku melirik kearahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang. Ya, kami baru saja pulang dari acara pertunangan dongsaengku dan sekarang kami dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Tapi aku punya rencana lain, merayakan pergantian hari istimewa sebaiknya di tempat istimewa juga. Bukankah aku benar?

Kubelokkan mobilku menuju jembatan sungai Han. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah di hari lahirnya. Hadiah terbaik yang bisa kuberikan untuknya, hadiah yang mungkin dulu ia pintakan pada Tuhan.

Kuhentikan laju mobilku ketika mendekati kursi panjang yang menjadi saksi setiap peristiwa yang kami alami. Kulepas seatbelt yang membelengguku lalu menoleh kearah wajahnya yang tampak damai dalam mimpinya. Kucium pipinya sekilas, berharap ia akan terbangun.

"Eh, kita sudah sampai di apartemen?" tanyanya sedikit linglung. Aku tersenyum menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bingungnya. Sungguh lucu membuatku ingin mencium pipinya lagi.

"Aniya, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar. kau masih ingat tempat ini kan?" ujarku balas bertanya, dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu, ini kan tempat favoritku dulu," jawabnya bersemangat, aku tersenyum lagi.

Baik aku dan dia membuka pintu mobil secara bersamaan, dia berlari kecil menuju kursi panjang itu lalu duduk manis. Menatap indahnya sungai Han tanpa menghiraukanku yang duduk disampingnya. Aliran bening lagi-lagi menghiasi pipinya, kenapa lagi?

"Waeyo, Hyuk-ah?" tanyaku kebingungan, dia tersenyum sembari menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Aniy, aku hanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ini. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi," terangnya bernada serak, aku kembali tersenyum lega. Tanganku merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam. Kulihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.59 KST.

"Saengil chukkae habnida, Hyuk-ah! Cepat kau pinta permohonanmu kepada Tuhan, barangkali Tuhan mau mengabulkan salah satu doamu," ujarku penuh semangat, dia menurut lalu memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit sebentar lalu membuka matanya kembali.

Refleks, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar ketika melihat cincin emas putih yang terpasang manis di kotak beludru hitam yang kusodorkan di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, bibirku mulai menyenandungkan lagu Marry U bagian chorus.

"I do, Hae-ya. I do," jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Kulepas cincin perak pemberianku dulu, dan kupakaikan cincin terbaru untuknya. kucium pelan punggung tangannya lembut lalu memelukn tubuh mungilnya.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo karena kau telah mencintaiku, Hyuk-ah," ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nado, Hae-ya. Jeongmal gomawo karena kau mau belajar mencintaiku," balasnya sesenggukan, aku eratkan pelukanku.

Well, my life ending with happy ending.

.

.

Yeah, Choi Ha Rin balik lagi dengan fict gaje bin aneh ini! Moga reader suka dengan HaeHyuk disini.. .

Author sudah berpikir keras untuk membuat sekuel tercantik malah terjadi terbobrok seperti ini.. -_-"

Mianhada ya! ^^

Review please


End file.
